The Strange New World
by ShadowDragon TS
Summary: What happens when you're taken to a new world, with no memories at all. This is my take on ROSE Online using my character as the main and my friends.
1. Chapter 1

The Strange New World BY: WNxRoninKai

On a small beach that sat right next to a large forest lay a body. The body was defiantly male and defiantly unconscious. He lay face down in the pristine white sand as the crystal clear waters lapped gently at his feet.

He was dressed in nothing more than a white sheet wrapped around his waist as all of his possessions had been stripped of him during his journey. A particularly large wave crashed all the way up to his waste, the cool waters shocked him into consciousness with a start.

"Huh? Uh…wha…where…" he groggily opened his eyes but at first all he could see was more of the beach, a small outcropping of rocks in the distance "Where…am I?" ever so slowly he forced his body to move. Inch by inch he commanded his arms and legs to move until he finally sat up and could look around proper.

The first thing he noticed was that this was not the place he last remembered being at. His memory was foggy but he vaguely recalled a city of some kind. Tall buildings and bustling cars, yet he could not remember any names or solid facts about it, only flashes of memory.

He ran his fingers through his sort dark blue hair, the exact color of his eyes as well. He tried to recall where he was or how he got there but no answer came to him. There was a flash of light and that was it. Next thing he knew was this place "Well…not a bad choice really…wherever here is…guess I better figure that part out"

His body felt weird, not bad really, but different than his memories told him it should. After a few shakes and hops he decided nothing hurt or was out of place as far as he could tell. Yet the second he took a step he tripped over something. Once he turned himself over he found a brown traveling bag resting at his feet. Weird, he could swear that hadn't been there before when he looked around.

He picked it up and looked it over. Just a plain ordinary brown bag with something in it, on the side stenciled in black was the name 'Kai'. He didn't sound familiar yet it did ring a few bells. Inside was a proper outfit, plain white shirt and some brown shorts. They were exactly his size so he figured they were his. Once dressed he also found a feather that looked like it would clip into his hair, a wooden sword though it looked more like a dagger to him , and some gold coins with a little Z imprinted on each.

"Now all I need is a letter…maybe a guide…yeah a pretty girl guide would do just nicely…" he muttered to himself as he pulled the bag on over his shoulders. He was as prepared to go as he figured he was ever going to be so with a final look around at the beach he took his first step into the new world he found himself in.

XX

Kai decided to stick to the beach, he figured if there were any other humans around that's where they'd be. And if there weren't at least he had a view. I wasn't more than thirty minutes walking that he heard rustling sounds come from the forest to his side. He stopped and listened hard but the noise had stopped. He shrugged his shoulders, figuring that it was just his imagination and kept walking.

Not more than a few steps later he heard it again. His hand reflexively went to the dagger at his hip. It vaguely crossed his mind that he had never had any sort of martial arts training, or any training in any arts of combat for that matter, but that wasn't priority number one at the moment.

The sounds he heard earlier were there in earnest now, and they were getting closer "Hello? Anyone there?" he called out as he walked slowly towards the edge of the forest. He thought he heard voices, vaguely human sounding but much higher pitched than any human he could remember hearing "Hello?"

As soon as he got within five feet of the forest the something that had been making the noise jumped out. With a small cry of surprise more of a yelp really he tried to draw his dagger but found it firmly stuck where it was. His heart skipped many a beat as the thing from the forest slowed down in his mind. Inch by inch the shadows the enveloped it were fading away. Green, a little bit of yellow, and it was round.

His heart found its beat again but it beat so hard it hurt. His throat constricted making it hard to breath as fear clawed at his very being. He lost his balance as he tried to step out of range and tumbled backwards, but it was this fall that saved him from being hit square in the face by the green jelly bean looking thing that had jumped out at him.

He sat in completely stunned silence looking at the thing that had scared him so. It was maybe up to his knee tall, stick thin arms and legs and a bean shaped body. Beady little yellow eyes glared at him with an almost comical expression. His brain still failed to completely comprehend what this thing was, that this tiny little thing could scare him so he actually felt ashamed.

He grumbled to himself as he got his feet under him, grumbling more as he dusted himself off. He was so mad at himself that when the thing hopped forward at him his only reaction was to kick it hard as he could right back into the forest "Stupid little jelly bean all hopping round the forest scarin the living daylights outa me…"

He berated himself as he walked away, and it was probably this that kept him from hearing the little bugger come back. Wasn't till the thing bit down into his leg that he noticed it was back "OUCH!!...why you! That hurt you little turd! Leggo! I said leggo my leg!" he kicked and swung his foot around until the little bean lost its grip and went flying away again. This time however Kai didn't take his eyes off it and drew his dagger "Fine you wanna play, lets dance"

He held the dagger out in front of him as the bean changed, ready to bite him again, but at the last second instinct told him to pivot and swing. The dagger connected with the back of the beans head or what could be counted as a head and sent it face-first into the sound with a solid thud. Before it could get up he spun the dagger into his hand, holding it in a reverse grip and drove the wooden blade into its back.

The bean gave out on final strangled cry then fell silent. Kai removed his wooden blade from the things back as it did the strangest thing. He figured like any other body it would lay there for some predator to collect and eat but to his surprise it evaporated. At least that was the best way he could describe it. The thing just turned to dust and blew away, at the same time he felt himself grow stronger, not by much but he somehow knew that next time this would be much easier.

Now however he was officially wierded out, he needed some sort of answers and quick. He was about to turn away when he noticed a small treasure chest looking thing on the floor where it had been. Cautiously he opened it up and saw more of the gold coins inside. As soon as he touched them however they vanished, at the same time he felt their weight being added to the pack on his back, he made a mental note to ask the first person he saw about that, and about a hundred other things.

XX

Without further incident he made it to what looked like a city in the distance. It was a small port city, a couple passenger boats coming and going but mostly small fishing boats. It looked like a series of piers all connected out over the water. A strange design to be sure, but not at all unpleasant, especially when he saw there were indeed humans, a lot of them and many were dressed exactly as he was.

The closest human to him was what looked like a small personal shop, the sign on top read 'Harbinger's Shop For The Everyday Adventurer' the man at the counter wore an expensive to him looking coat and shirt, he had brown hair the same style as his and matching eyes. It looked like the shop had various foods and drinks, what looked like bullets for a gun and a few pieces of clothing and armor here and there. For the most part however it looked like mostly traveling goods.

"Hello there sir! Care to look at my goods? I've a fine blade that looks just about right for someone your size! Oh! I just got in these waterproof shoes! Looks like you could use a pair" he said pointing at Kai's completely bare feet.

"Um…yeah…look I just need some information" at this the man he assumed was Harbinger frowned "Information cost money too and I'm tired of telling you visitors everything…I need to make a manual…yeah! I could sell them for a hundred Z easy…" Kai could see the wheels in the mans' head turn trying to figure out how to make a profit.

"Look…I just need to know where I am…and did you say 'visitor'?"

Harbinger sighed "Ok look, since you are a visitor I'll give you some info free on the house since you gave me an idea…you are what we here call a visitor, don't feel bad I was one too, we all were at first…and you my friend are now on the planet Junon…welcome"

Authors Notes: Ok everyone that's chapter number one. If you like it tell me, if you don't tell me! We authors strive for reviews like a dealer strives for refines. I'm writing this story mainly cause I'm bored but also cause I have all these ideas I need to get out and ROSE just seemed like the perfect outlet. Those who know me personally in game or on the forums will make an appearance at one point or another, if anyone wants to make a cameo there are 2 ways!

Write a review and leave me a message saying you want to be in it and we'll see what happens

2. Get to know me! This is as much for my friends as it is for me so I'm going to make sure all of them get a part. And of course everyone in Warrior Nation will get a role as well as Warrior Nation as a clan


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait a sec...did you say the PLANET Junon?" asked Kai completely bewildered.

"Haha...yeah I did, you are on the planet Junon...this place is the adventurer's plains and is where all visitors start" where visitors start? Hadn't he called him a visitor? But before he could even form the question he got his answer "Visitor is the name given to everyone that winds up on that beach, I did the same thing as will the next person"

Ok, sort of an answer, but now he just had more "Ok...let me give you the gist of it far as I know...this planet was created along with six others by the god Junon...some evil god came along and threatened these planets so the visitors were brought here, for what exactly none of us really know, what we do know is that there is a plan for us, some big fight that we're all supposed to prepare for"

Kai simply stared at Harbinger. His story was incredable, unbelievibly so, yet he sensed no deciet from the man, somehow he knew deep down it was the truth "Wow...so we're all like...chosen ones?" Harbinger nodded to Kai "Yeah something like that...now that's all the info you get for free, you wanna buy somethig or not?" he waved his arm behind him to the rest of his goods.

Kai looked around and saw a pair of shoes that looked like they would fit just right but noticed the price and winced "Sorry...I don't think I have enough money to buy anything you have"

Harbinger sighed heavily and nearly slammed his head into his counter "Damnit! I knew this was a bad idea...damn noobies don't have any money...ok look, you give me what you got and I'll throw together a package deal for ya cause I like you" Kai agreed and handed over every last coin he had, only about five hundred total. Harbinger took the money and noded "Ok I can do something for this"

He dissapeared under his counter and rumaed around for a bit then came up with a pair of brown shoes, some black gloves with no fingers, a wide brimmed blue hat and some dried meats and fruits "Ok, this is my one time only noobie package deal, I'm taking a hit to the wallet but oh well I haven't been able to sell these for months"

"Uh..thanks, for the information and the clothes" Harbinger waved him off like it were nothing and exited the back of the shop. He heard a strange clicking sound and suddenly the shop folded up on itself until it were no bigger than an apple. He stuffed the small ball into his own much larger backpack and turned to leave "Oh yeah...couple other things before you take off...you'll want to head north, find the city of Zant, best place for you to be right now, also a little bout that bag of yours...it'll hold thirty seperate pieces of equipment, thirty pieces of consumeabe goods like the food, and thirty seperate ECT's...in all but the equipment sections you can stack as many as a hundred of the same item without using another slot in your pack"

"Oh...OK...but what about...huh?" Kai had watched Harbinger explain about the pack as he held a brown scroll in his hand, when Kai looked at his own pack to fit the food inside he had dissapeared "Damnit...hope that isn't a popular thing to do...and I wanted to know what that black patch with the WNx on it meant..."

He grumbled to himself as he fit the shoes, gloves, and hat on and decided to walk around the nearby town to gather more information.

XX

After two hours he didn't have any more information than he had started with, he was starting to consider heading to this other city, Zant Harbinger had called it. He was heading out of the town when he noticed someone standing by the entrance. Long blond hair pulled into a high ponytail wearing similar clothes to Kai but no hat. He gave the man only a passing intrest since he would likely have about as much info as he did.

It wasn't until the man spoke to him that he paid any attention "Um excuse me? Would you happen to know where Zant is? I'm supposed to meet someone there in two weeks"

"No I don't, I'm actually headed there myself...all I was told is to head north" the man looked thoughtful as Kai nodded and turned to leave "Hey! Wait up!" Kai stopped and turned around as the man jogged up to him "They say it's dangerous out there, want to travel together since we have the same destination?" he asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

He hadn't planned on traveling with anyone but the company would be good, specially since he had no idea how long it would take "Sure...the name's Kai" he said holding out his hand.

The man smiled and shook it "Cycon...been here all of two days, you?"

"Bout five hours or so" Cycon smiled and pulled on a brown hat similar to Kai's "Alright then Kai...let's get going" he said with an infectious smile as they walked together out into the wilderness.

XX

Five days had passed since Kai and Cycon left the village, the name of which Kai had never gotten to know. There were a few wrong turns at first since directly noth led them to an outcrop of rocks so they had to backtrack a bit while moving west. After they crossed a couple bridges they eventually came to what looked like the entrance to a valley. High rock walls formed a natural barrier right into a desert "Wonder what this place is" wondered Cycon out loud as they survayed the new enviorment.

"Hey check it out...there's a tower off in the distance, probably bout two or three days out if we go the same speed we have been" but another look at the terrain said it would likely take much longer than that.

"Lets follow that river, rivers are good" and Kai agreed with Cycon, rivers meant water and usualy people. Half a day later they crossed a bridge and saw a very strange sight. Giant bees' flying around that almost looked like they were grinning with oversized eyes "Let's keep away from them for the moment...shall we?" Kai remarked nervously, he never did like bees' much. Cycon nodded and they sidetracked around them until they came accross a shady spot right between the bridge they had crossed and another one up ahead.

They weren't the only ones there however. An elderly man wearing worn clothes was sitting there already, talking to another visitor and aparently recieving a no to his question. They walked up to the man, he looked depressed about something "Are you ok?" asked Cycon as they approached.

The man looked up hopeful at the two and smiled "You two look pretty sturdy...would you mind doing me a big favor? I need to get a message delivered to that tower you probably saw in the distance"

Kai and Cycon looked at each other and shrugged "Sure I suppose, we were heading that way as is"

"Oh thank you! Nobody has been willing to go and I have to stay here, make sure you give them this letter from me and you'll be rewarded with a small token of gratitude" they agreed and put the message away in Kai's pack "Hey you wouldn't happen to know where Zant is do you?"

The man nodded enthusiasticly "Yes I do, it's just north of that tower in fact" they thanked the man and continued their journy, both of them wondering why everyone else had been reluctant to deliver the message.

XX

Four days later they could just make out the tower looming in the distance. A constant buzzing sound had been at the edge of their perception for nearly two days now and with every step it got a little louder. Try as they might they couldn't discover the source of the noise so they continued as best they could.

When they were about an hour from the tower the buzzing grew to such a high pitch they could no longer ignore it "What the hell!" screamed Kai in frustration, which seemed to be the trigger they were waiting for.

From over the rocky hills and jagged rocks came swarms of the huge bees' they had seen earlier. The both froze for a fraction of a second the comprehend the sight before they took off at full run 'crapcrapcrapohcrap what the hell is this!' were the identical thoughts in their heads as they ran.

However from behind the rocks in front of them came another swarm of bees', they had no choice now they were surrounded. Both of them drew their wooden swords and stood back to back. The bees' stopped as if guaging the two humans before they started a slow circiling movement almost as one around them.

One by one the bees' came at them and one by one they hacked, slashed, and stabbed them. It wasn't long until there was a small wall of bodies around them, so many there were that they couldn't evaporate as fast as they fell.

"I...do't know how much...longer I can do this Kai!" Kai agreed but didn't say so, he had to save his energy for the bees'. More and more they came, every know and then one would break through and sting, mostly little scrapes but they were adding up.

Suddenly Cycon let out a cry of pain, one of them landed a square blow right to his stomach "No Cycon!" Kai doubled his efforts to hold off the bees' but he couldn't do it alone, not while holding Cycon up at the same time. His complextion quickly turned a sickly color, posion? He had no idea but he needed help.

The little cuts then became too much, his legs wouldn't hold him up any longer. He prepared himself to follow the same fate as Cycon when he noticed a slightly red scroll at his feet, where had that come from? He had no idea what it did but he had a feeling it was what he needed. He grabbed the scroll and as soon as he did it evaporated "What the hell?" not what he was expecting, guess this is the end.

He hung his head in failure, whoever had brought him here had made a mistake. The bees' sensed their imminent victory and all swarmed in at once. Just as they were at Kai however there was a massive surge of power seemingly from Kai himself. A vortex of pure power erupted around Kai sucking all the bees' in at once and ripping them to shreds in an instant.

It had seemed like an eternity when the whole thing had lasted maybe five or six seconds. Kai looked around astonished as all the bees' evaporated. A huge surge of power filled him at that moment, most of his wounds closed, enough for him to stand at least as he felt the rush of energy fill him.

He wasted no time getting to the tower, carrying Cycon over his shoulder as he went. He got to the base of the tower by the time the rush began to wear off. He looked up at the massive tower and took a single step but collapsed on the spot, his vision blackened and soon there was sweet, sweet nothingness.

Author's Notes: Ok there is chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it. Ok there's one thing I have to cover since poeple I know will start making appearances in the next couple chapters. First of all this is a story so certain things will be changed. Some of you may say hey that's not what I'd do/say! Yes I know this, however things must be done in a certain way, some of you may seem to yourselves more sinister or mean than you are, hell some might see themselves as more selfless and noble. Thing is this expresses no personal feelings towards anyone, this is just a story and if you don't like it lemme know and I'll either change it if i can or write you out period.

If you want in the story let me know your class and a brief description of the clothes/weapons you have. Also if anyone has seen the Ragnarok Animation this story will follow that style as far as translating from a game to story so alot of changes will happen. Critisism both constructive and other appreaciated always, later


	3. Chapter 3

There were dreams, at least Kai hoped they were dreams. Vast white haze and a constant buzzing in the distance, always the buzzing no matter where he ran. It was like running through an endless plain with fog generators running constantly and hidden speakers emiting the buzzing sound that seemed to drill into his brain.

Running did nothing so he stopped and looked around, left, right, up, even down but still nothing "What the hell!? What do you want! Just show yourself!!!" he cried out as loudly as his lungs would let him. He collapsed to his knees, praying that if this were a dream it would end soon.

All at once the buzzing stopped, replaced with utter silence that was almost as loud as the buzzing had been. He looked up from where he sat on his knees, an angelic figure floated down from the heavens. Soft pink hair, glowing pure white wings made of feathers and a long flowing white gown. The sheer radiance of this figure made Kai feel at peace, like he had no worries in the world if he could just be in this womans presence forever "It's time to wake up Kai..." she said, he voice just as radiant and angelic as the rest of her.

"No...I don't want to wake up...just stay with me forever" he said dreamily as she stepped closer, a soft smile on her beautiful face "You have a purpose to fufill Kai...you need to wake up now...everyone is waiting for you..."

XX

Slowly, ever so slowly Kai's eyes inched open but immediatly closed again as the harsh natural light assaulted them. When his eyes finally adjusted the first thing he saw was the face of the angel, almost. She had the same pink hair and angelic features but wore much differant clothing, something in his head told him she was a magic user of some sort, musta been the pointy purple hat she wore.

She turned around and he instantly wanted her to turn back to him so he could watch her face, just a little longer "He's awake" was all she said before stepping back and a new face appeared. Not as pretty as the first but not horrible. This new face had much the same kind expression but a much more knowledgable look to her "Ah good...you look much better today young man...Kai is it?"

He nodded slowly wondering how she knew his name, only then remembering how HE had gotten his name "It's on your pack" she answered the same time he came to the same conclusion "You took quite a beating, for a visitor you did well to survive as you did, you've got some willpower young man"

With a bit of effort he managed to sit up and look around. Cycon was in the bed next to him sleeping peacefully, the sickly look gone, replaced with a much more normal color "Where...is this the tower?"

The kindly woman smiled and nodded "Yes...welcome to Luxom Tower, authority on all things magical in this part of the planet...don't worry about your friend, we applied some antidote and strong healing magic, he will make a full recovery in a day or two...you however should be ready to go after you get someting real to eat"

She turned to leave after one last check for anything amiss but aparently found none. He could hear the sound of gathering food as he looked around to pass the time. The walls and shelves were adorned with magical looking items. There were scrolls and flasks of red and blue liquids. The walls had posters and such in runes, for all he knew they could have been anything from instructions on how to perform spells or home sweet home.

A few minutes later the woman came back with some soup, bread, and a glass of water. He ate like he hadn't eaten in days, come to think about it he probably hadn't "Two days" the woman answered his unspoken question. At that point he stopped trying to figure out how people were able to do that, it seemed to be rather normal for people to know the answers to questions not verbally asked.

While he was eating the woman left again, when she returned she held a piece of paper and had a worried look on her face "Oh my...so it's happened" she busied herself gathering various things from around the room, only a small part of them could Kai actually identify "What's wrong?"

She didn't stop in her quest for more items as she answered "Zant...it seems that the Whoopy King has finally made his move against the people there"

"The...Whoopy King?" what the hell was a whoopy? Sounded like a practical joke to him "Yes King of the Whoopies, they resemble cyotes or dogs that walk on two legs and are the most viscious creatures in these parts"

"Ah...I see..." even though he really didn't "Wait...they're attacking Zant!?"

"Not exactly...not yet anyways but that was a report that there were Whoopies and Porkies gathering outside the city, more than there have ever been sighted" Strangely the woman didn't protest when Kai rolled out of the bed, only stumbleing slightly when his feet hit the floor "I assume you want to go correct? The message you brought said that you were on your way to Zant with your friend I assume to get your first class?"

"Huh? First class? No not really a guy I met nammed Harbinger said I should visit Zant, that's all" at the mention of Harbinger a look of knowing crossed the womans face "Ah...I see...well then would you mind doing me a favor and delivering this pack of supplies to Zant since you'll be heading there anyways?"

Kai agreed and took the heavy pack from her. He looked back to Cycon hoping he would forgive him for leaving him there "Don't worry we'll take good care of him...and take this, you'll need the help"what she handed him was a green cape that was light yet tough, and when he wore it his body actually felt lighter than before "Thank you...I'll get there as fast as I can" she waved him off along with an old man he hadn't seen before as he took the shortcut straigh off the side.

He slid gracefully down the slanted slope of the earth the tower sat upon. He was down in no time flat and took off running. Amazingly, it seemed the cape she had given him actually made him faster than before. With this new speed he could make it by nightfall, if the valley ahead was the entrance he sought. He pushed every ounce of energy he had into his speed, not caring about stamina since adrenaline fuled him the entire way.

XX

It was indeed nightfall by the time he reached the city, however he could see just fine. It wasn't until he actually saw the city that he understood the source of the redish-orange light that filled the canyon "No way...the cities on fire!" not more than a few hundred feet in front of him was the Canyon City of Zant, at least the parts that weren't on fire.

As he entered through the arching wooden gate he could see the battle. Hundreds of humans fighting canine looking creatures, whoopies he assumed, wth half human sized bipedal pigs, porkies of course, and a few floating creatures in brown cloaks, these he hadn't the faintest idea.

As soon as he entered the city it seemed like everything hostile there knew about it and he was attacked instantly. Three whoopies and a porky charged at him, luckily he already had his wooden dagger drawn, but these were nothing like the bees' he and Cycon had already fought, these had weapons of their own, long curved metal swords for the whoopies and sharp hooves for the porkies.

He blocked and parried, slashing where he could but his dagger seemed to do almost nothing to them. His dagger was forced to the ground by one of the whoopies as his friend tried to assist by slicing Kai's head off. Instinct took over and instead of pulling back on his dagger to free it he planted his palm firmly on the imbeded hilt and kicked up and over almost like a handstand using the hilt for support. The second whoopie missed as he ducked before springing forward. Kai swung his legs around, the back of his foot connecting with the whoopies head and knocking it unconscious.

In one fluid movement he landed his feet and pulled the dagger out in time to spin and smash the hilt into another whoopies temple dropping it instantly to the floor. One swift kick to the little pigs face was enough to put it down for the count and the last whoopie ran. His breathing was hard but he had no time to rest.

He fought his way through the city, looking for a human that wasn't fighting for his or her life, someone he could deliver the supplies too. Strangely enough however it seemed like more whoopies and pigs attacked him than anyone else. He finally looked in the bag he had been handed and understood why. There was a small mechanical device there that said 'Monster Lure' on it, why the hell hadn't she told him!

He looked around for a likely spot and noticed a ring of fire in the center of the city. He pushed the activation button which really got their attention and hurled the device right in the middle of the fire. Almost as one every whoopie and porkie in the city swarmed the device. The humans saw their chance and a ring of Mages and ranged fighters gathered around and let loose with the most powerful of everything they had.

Fireballs, lightning bolts, shards of ice, magically enhanced arrows and bullets all flew into the swarm of monsters. In a matter of seconds half of the monsters were evaporating as more fell. At this the remaining monsters turned for the exit, finally thye had won, but nobody else seemed ready to stop fighting, why Kai wondered for just a moment.

It was probably the loud roar that followed, and the biggest whoopy yet stepping through the fires batting humans aside left and right with his gigantic blade that had kept the humans from assuming victory "That must be the king" Kai's knees became weak even though the monster was nowhere near him, the sight of him slaughtering humans like they were flies was plenty enough to root him to his spot.

Suddenly the king looked up, directly at Kai and locked eyes with him 'ohshitohshitohshitohshit' the monster charged, he seemed to know Kai was the cause of his fellows slaughter. The ground shook violently with each step the gargantuan whoopie took 'move move move move move! MOVE!!!' he was about to be cleaved cleanly in half when his body finally moved, barely stepping aside as the blade dug a three foot gouge in the earth he had been standing in.

He sensed the next swing and managed to barely duck under the blade as a few hairs were sliced from his head. He didn't stop to think how he was doing it, managing to stay alive this long like some invisable gaurding force was allowing him to know when and where the next attack would come from instincivly. His thoughts however almost killed him as his feet became tangled, trying to get too fancy with his feet as he fell face first in the dirt.

the next thing he heard was an earth shattering sound of metal on metal. He rolled over and looked up to see the whoopie kings blade maybe half a foot from his face, another blade crossed with it and keeping it there. He looked over to see a man wearing magnificent armor that seemed to glow, actually it WAS glowing for real "You alright?" he asked and Kai responded by nodding dumbly "Good" and with a single swing he sent the King flying back a good ten feet.

It roared in anger and charged the newcommer but he simply turned and swung his sword as the king passed him. It stuttered a step or two then collapsed, a huge gash cleaving him neatly in two. Kai looked from the dissapating king to the man that had saved him, on his chestplate was an almost identical emblem to the one he had seen on Harbinger.

His however was black with a red crystal rose and a golden WNx, maybe a guild of sorts? Was this man with Harbinger in some way? Before he could ask anything the man turned and walked off, his white feather wings swaying softly in the now settled air as the rest of the whoopies and porkies fled with the loss of their leader.

"So...you were saved by the Knight of the ROSE were you?" Kai turned around to see the same girl from before, the one with the angelic face and the pink hair "Sorry...Knight of the ROSE?" it was then he noticed the same crest on her armor that Harbinger had, just a simple black one with WNx on it "Yes...the Knight of the ROSE, KOTR for short...one of the strongest warriors on Junon and the leader of Warrior Nation"

Authors Notes: Yay chapter 3! And by far my favorite to write so far, hope the action isn't getting cliche just yet ; As for KOTR I don't know what his main class is and yes I know I just wrote him as a Champion when only Muse type can wear angel wings, something I think is complete bull and in MY story anyone can wear any wings specially with their rarity, a true sign of rank and power. If someone can correct me on KOTR's class I'll make the nessicary changes but a Champion just seemed to fit well for what I have in mind, just seems more heroic too


End file.
